


the petal's glow

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, In a way, its completely reworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: "Hanahaki is a rite of passage for any young witch."Like having repressed emotions is good in any way.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80





	the petal's glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GCN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCN/gifts).



> I made some art for this fic [here!!!](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com/post/633441673408659456/petals-huh-art-for-the-fic-here)
> 
> This is really more of a concept than a full fic but!!! I had a lot of fun here so :)
> 
> The au is slightly inspired by this lovely [doc!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ri0LcIbnVMCzheoohTFwRcROTmasCBB7jz5Y5kduAH0/edit?usp=sharing)

A witch's magic is tied to their emotions. A lot of the time, it's little things as an accidental spell or some magic going a little bit wonky.

Usually it doesn't do anything too harmful.

But sometimes when an emotion is repressed for far too long, it can have negative effects, maybe making your light spell fade or your ice spell only create water.

Or forcing a plant spell to grow within your lungs.

Amity sat of her bed, the petals a soft pink in her hands. As she crushed them within her fingers, her mother's words echoed in her head.

"It's a rite of passage for any young witch," Her mother spoke proudly, "You should be proud of it, darling."

It didn't feel like something that she should be proud of. The petals spoke of something that her mother wouldn't be proud of if she knew that whole truth. And it hurt.

She felt the magic within the petals- her soul responding to them, her magic connecting with them. And it took everything in her not to rip them to shreds.

Her mother had never had to go through this curse! Neither had her father, and yet both of them regarded it all with pride.

If they only knew the cause-

If only they know who had given her these petals-

She wouldn't be the perfect daughter no more.

The moonlight from her window was reflected by the petals, eager to share the magic.

* * *

Amity stared at the owl on the door. She was frozen to the spot, not listening to whatever it was rambling about. She clutched a few of the petals in her hand, the ones that she had been able to stop herself from destroying.

She had thought maybe her mentor would be able to help her out. Lilith should be able to help her through this, right?

But as she stood in front of the Owl House, she wondered if it was a good idea to be there. What if Luz opened the door? Then she would have to explain why she was standing there, why she was visiting Lilith.

Before she could choose what to do, the door swung open, the owl screeching in protest.

"Amity? What are you doing here?" 

There stood Eda the Owl Lady.

"I, uh-" Amity began, sputtering.

"If you're here to see Luz, she isn't here at the moment," Eda hummed, tapping her chin, "I actually don't know where she is at all, to be honest with you."

"No, I need to talk to Lilith."

"Oh," She looked down, seemingly noticing something. "Is it about those petals?"

"No-"

"If it is what I think it is, my dear Lily would be no help to you."

"And why not?"

"She's never dealt with it. I'm the one who had hanahaki." Eda had her arms crossed and Amity made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Is it supposed to hurt like this?"

"Come in first," She was ushered in. "Hooty, be quiet."

* * *

"Is it supposed to hurt?"

They were sitting on the couch of the Owl House, Hooty yelling about something outside. Amity hadn't been here without Luz before.

"Of course it is, it's your magic responding to repressed emotions," Eda shrugged, "It would hurt more if your plant magic was stronger, like, let's say, your friend Willow."

"And you-"

"You may think of romance being the cause of yours, but there are plenty of other reasons that your magic can decide that a plant spell is the best way to 'expel' the repressed emotion."

"But it's much more prevalent with romantic emotions?" Amity supplied.

"Exactly," Eda leaned back, crossing her legs, "Hanahaki usually comes from some sort of attraction. The color of the petal simply shows what kind it is, or even if it's from some other repressed emotion. I can tell yours is simply a crush- romance."

"The pink-"

"Yeah. Though surprisingly, I don't know many witches that know the differences between the petals. It's pretty much the one thing I researched in school."

"My mom said that I should be proud of it, yet she doesn't- Does she think that the repressed emotions are good-"

"Older, more powerful families like yours used to view it as some sort of achievement due to keeping reserved and such. It's just carried on, I'd assume," Eda shrugged, "I don't exactly know the answer to that one."

Amity nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "How bad can it get?" The petals that she had been holding were discarded on the table and the slight glow that they emitted seemed to taunt her.

"No one really knows, usually the magic tires itself out after a while, it depends on the person. The fastest way to kill it is to rid yourself of the causing emotion."

She nodded, the petals still glowing. As the glow increased, she looked toward Eda. The Owl Lady raised an eyebrow, and the door opened.

"Hi Eda!" Luz walked in, "Hi Amity, why are you here?"

Amity coughed and Eda patted her on the back. "Good luck."

Eda was gone.

"So-"

The petals remained on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check out my [tumblr](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!! I may continue this eventually lol


End file.
